


Heatstorm

by RadioActivity



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos is a Good Boyfriend, Cecil is Human, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1477570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioActivity/pseuds/RadioActivity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the air conditioner breaks in Cecil and Carlos' apartment, Cecil finds it hard to deal with the heat. Fortunately, Carlos thinks of a way to cool Cecil down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heatstorm

“Ugh, it is really, really hot in here,” 

“You called the repair man?” Carlos questioned, leaning against the bedframe, his white tanktop loose on his skin. He turned the pages of the book he had resting on his bare knees, his boxers riding high on his thighs, it being too hot to wear anything else. 

“Uh-huh,” Cecil muttered, lying across the bed on his back, his dark chest bare, sweat from his skin soaking slowly into the comforter, scars, faint and varying from across his lifetime speckled across his skin, over his arms, down his torso and legs, physical proof that Cecil had lived. “But they said they wouldn’t get here until tomorrow.”

“Mm.” Carlos answered, reading leisurely through his book. “You could take a cool bath.” 

“... I don’t want to do anything. It’s too hot.” Cecil replied, staring at Carlos, before bringing his hands up to lace them behind his head. He had also opted to only wear boxers, in an attempt to beat the heat. 

“How about eating some ice cream?” 

“We don’t have any, and going out would mean getting dressed.” Cecil rolled over onto his side, looking up at Carlos. 

“Don’t we have some of those round frozen popsicles in the freezer?” Carlos questioned. “The ones in that solid plastic case that you snap in half? Tampicos?” 

“Hmm? Yeah, but only the green ones.” Cecil hummed. “I hate the green ones.” 

Carlos smiled a bit, placing a bookmark in his book, and setting his book aside on the night stand. He leaned forward and gave Cecil a gentle slap on the thigh. “Go get me one?” 

“Mmf. You’re going to eat a popsicle in front of me, in a flavor I don’t even like,” Cecil pouted, looking up at him. “While I suffer and sweat in this damnable heat.” 

Carlos grinned, leaning forward further, lowering his head to Cecil’s, giving him a slow kiss. “Not quite. Please?” 

“Mm… If it were anyone else.” Cecil said, a bit grumpily, but he retreated to the kitchen. He came back with a couple of glasses of ice water, and Carlos’ popsicle. He handed him the popsicle before taking a drink of his ice water. He lay back down on the bed, staring at the ceiling, feeling the sweat roll down his face. “I just don’t feel like doing-” He suddenly shivered, as Carlos slid the popsicle down Cecil’s stomach, teasingly. Cecil reached up and grabbed his hand. “What are you doing?” He questioned, meeting Carlos’ eyes. 

“Cooling you off,” Carlos said, innocently. Cecil let go of his hand, watching him. Carlos slid the frozen popsicle down Cecil’s chest, causing him to shiver, and then shiver again when Carlos slid his palm, burning hot, over the ice cold patch. 

Cecil flushed. “That feels really good.” He studied Carlos’ face, before looking down at the popsicle, which was tracing an icy stripe up Cecil’s thigh. Cecil arched slightly, biting his lip. “Carlos, don’t tea-” Cecil’s words broke off abruptly as Carlos slid his incredibly hot tongue up the cooled patch of skin, causing Cecil to switch instead to a soft moan, his hands threading in Carlos’ hair. “O-oooh,” he was breathless. “Carlos, this is GOOD.” Cecil blushed as Carlos laughed, softly at Cecil’s phrasing, and Cecil laughed too, before sitting up on his elbows. “I mean… I’m feeling much cooler. Temperature wise.” He managed. “Otherwise, not quite so much…”

Carlos reached for the glass of ice water, taking a drink. He leaned forward, wrapping a hand around the back of Cecil’s head, drawing him close for a kiss. Cecil shivered at the cool temperature of Carlos’ tongue in his mouth, and he pulled him closer, passionately deepening the kiss. He kissed him until the temperature of Carlos’ mouth returned to normal, and Carlos broke the kiss to reach for the water glass again. He fished one of the small ice chips out of the glass, placing it on Cecil’s stomach. He glanced up at Cecil’s face as he licked and followed the ice cube, before following it as it slid down his stomach. 

Cecil whimpered and lay back, his eyes, half lidded with pleasure, stared at Carlos, his hands fisting in the sheets. Carlos followed the cube to the band of Cecil’s boxers and licked at it, as Cecil groaned and rocked his hips upward, Carlos following the melting cube around the curve of the waistband before taking it into his mouth, stopping it from falling onto the bed. He got off the bed, kneeling front of Cecil, wrapping his hand around Cecil’s inner thigh, moving it slightly aside.

Cecil watched, eagerly, as Carlos lowered his head, sliding his tongue and the small remains of the ice cube up his inner thigh, the ice cube soon melting and nothing but Carlos’ cool tongue lapping its way up his thigh, only stopping to pay gentle homage to some of Cecil’s more noticeable scars.

Cecil lifted his hips as Carlos tugged at the boxers, slipping them down Cecil’s thighs and off to the side. Cecil sighed softly, looking up at Carlos. “Aren’t you hot too?” He questioned, looking at Carlos through nearly closed eyes. “I want to try this too… it seems fun.”

Carlos laughed again, and Cecil looked a bit flustered. “It is fun…” Carlos murmured, and Cecil gulped, staring up at him, memorizing the amused, and determined look on his face. “But I just wanted to take care of you right now.” Carlos replied, reaching for the water glass. “We don’t want to get too active, after all, it’s still hot…” Cecil hummed his agreement.

Carlos took another drink, studying Cecil laid out on the bed, hot and hungry for him, before setting the glass aside. He lowered his head, wrapping a cool hand around Cecil’s already hard dick, before running his tongue, cool and refreshing up the hot length, causing Cecil to gasp and sputter, embarrassingly. “C-carlos,” Cecil moaned, arching up towards him. 

Carlos smiled, taking Cecil into his mouth, wrapping his lips around him, bobbing his head, his cool lips and tongue providing sensations Cecil had never experienced before. Cecil moaned softly, lacing his fingers in Carlos’ hair, propping himself up on one elbow, watching him, a blush of pleasure spread across his face. Carlos smiled to himself as he delighted in that hungry look on Cecil’s face.

Carlos continued this until his mouth warmed up again. When he went to pull away, Cecil pulled him back, a blush across his face. Cecil shook his head, and Carlos smiled. He almost smirked as he asked, “You ready to finish?” Cecil nodded again, helplessly, his chest rising and falling, signalling how out of breath he was, laying back on his elbows. Carlos wrapped his hands around Cecil’s hips, lifting them slightly as he lowered his head again. “Alright then,” he responded, wrapping his lips around Cecil’s hot member. 

Cecil gasped and arched his back, closing his eyes tight as Carlos did all the things he liked, and a low moan escaped his lips as Carlos’ tongue ran across the slit on his head, wiping away the precum that leaked from the tip. He threaded his fingers in Carlos’ hair again, whimpering and moaning. “Ca-Carlos, faster,” he moaned, and Carlos obliged. Cecil got louder and his cries grew closer and closer together until he let out one long cry, as Carlos went all the way down on him, finishing into Carlos’ throat. His body went limp, and his eyes fluttered shut, reeling from the aftershocks that ran up and down his body. 

Carlos swallowed it all, before sitting up. “Cooled off now?” 

Cecil, his face still bright red, nodded, opening his eyes. Carlos leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Cecil’s forehead. Cecil caught him and pulled him down, pressing their lips together, kissing him hungrily. Letting him go, Cecil hummed, closing them again. “I love you.” 

“Mm. I love you too.” Carlos nuzzled his neck, gently, before sitting up. “Now would probably be a good time for you to run that bath, now that you’ve cooled off.” 

“Mm. Good idea.” Cecil murmured. Carlos moved back to his original spot on the bed, sitting crosslegged. Cecil looked at him, lazily, before getting up and moving into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. If this was what the next 24 hours had in store, Carlos reflected, he didn’t mind the mini-heatstorm in their apartment, and Cecil, from inside the bathroom, was thinking the exact same thing. Carlos reached to the side, picking up the abandoned green popsicle, snapping it in half. No sense in letting it go to waste. One half went into the waterglass, and he placed the end of the other half into his mouth, picking up his book and opening it to where he left off.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my smutty oneshot! Link to my tumblr is [here](http://nerdcaptorari.tumblr.com/). Come talk to me if you want, I like people, and I like talking and I LOVE talking about Night Vale in particular, don't even hesitate to chat with me if you think you might be inclined. I wouldn't be opposed to taking prompts and suggestions either. (On an unrelated side note, I can't believe no one's written a temperature play fic before! They live in the DESERT! D:)


End file.
